


On the Floor

by heartnose



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Clubbing Fic, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian AU, Public Sex, Smut, alcohol use, d slur warning, drunk girls clubbing am i right ladies, i miss the clubs, minor homophobia, thanks miss rona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartnose/pseuds/heartnose
Summary: Jackie felt a bit awkward being invited out to the club by power-couple Jaida and Nicky, and to be fair though they have been nothing but lovely and open about making sure Jackie was having a good time. But Jackie is a stubborn woman who despite her wanting to let loose, her brain is telling her to stay put at the bar. Which was Jackie’s downfall when a man approached her while she was lost in thought. Until a gorgeous girl came to her rescue...
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was inspired by Jan and Jackie's duet video of "On the Floor". Jan seems like a good time gal at the clubs. Also in multiple instagram lives Jaida and Nicky have stated their love for clubbing so it all just made sense to include them as a good moral support for Jackie. <3

\----

Jackie was most certainly out of her comfort zone. She felt the bass of the music, making her heart palpitate with each beat. The flashing of the club lights made her head hurt as her eyes darted across the dancefloor. She had let her coworkers Jaida and Nicky convince her to go clubbing with them. They were in eyesight from the bar Jackie leaned against. She took a sip of the Jack and Coke cradled in her hands. The two were dancing together, Jaida towering over Nicky who was facing away from her, her back pressed against Jaida’s front as they moved in sync to the music bumping. Jackie tried not to stare for too long, but the two’s chemistry was undeniable even if Jackie didn’t know them. They were a beautiful couple, both supermodel in stature and style, both dressed in coordinating black outfits and gold chain details. Jaida’s hair pinned up into a mohawk and Nicky’s long blonde hair draped over her shoulders. They are striking opposites in skin tone, both swirling like creamer and coffee as they dance together. 

Jackie felt a bit awkward coming as a third wheel to this power couple, to be fair though they have been nothing but lovely and open about making sure Jackie was having a good time. But Jackie is a stubborn woman who despite her wanting to let loose, her brain is telling her to stay put at the bar. Which was Jackie’s downfall when a man approached her while she was lost in thought.

“Hello Gorgeous,” the man slurred. Jackie just gave a tight smile only looking at him for a second and took another sip of her drink. “Are you here all alone?”

“No,” she gave a snappy reply. The man was too close for comfort and she could smell the beer on his breath. 

“Then where is your boyfriend, it’s rude to keep a lady such as yourself alone at the bar, there are creeps all around that could snatch you right up.” He leaned closer and closer to her. And before she could say anything she felt a hand on the small of her back.

“Hey sweetie, who is this?” 

Jackie turned to see a gorgeous girl looking at her. Her eyes were a piercing blue even in the dark of the club and makeup was flawless in every aspect this close up. And before she could say anything the man spoke up again, “Oh I was just seeing if this pretty thing was on the market.” 

Jackie felt her blood boil being talked to like an object. 

“Unfortunately gorg, she’s my babe,” the girl wrapped her arm around Jackie, giving her a squeeze that made Jackie gasp softly. 

“Sorry I took so long sweetheart, the line for the restroom was never ending,” the woman cooed at her, her voice syrupy as she reached up and tucked a curl of hair behind Jackie’s ear. The man looked at Jackie and the girl with a furrowed brow, his mind trying to comprehend with the amount of alcohol probably in his system, “You don’t seem like a dyke,” he pointed to Jackie. Jackie’s eyes widened at his language. Not only by the crudeness but for the fact that indeed, she was. 

The girl next to her chuckled, “That’s cute gorg, but she’s totally my girlfriend and not interested in you. So you can leave.” Jackie turned her head to look at the girl again, her hair was golden blonde in voluminous waves flowing from her scalp, her ears adorned with diamond hoop earrings that caught the flashing colored lights of the dance floor even over at the bar. 

“Prove it,” the man sneered. “If not, I have some ideas of how I’ll have her tonight.” Jackie felt her stomach curl. Her ears burned red and her free fist clenched. But before being able to use her fists against this creeps face, the girl grabbed Jackie’s drink from her hands and set it on the bar. She pushed Jackie against the bar and gave her a wink before capturing her lips with her own, wrapping a hand behind the nape of Jackie’s neck. Jackie stiffened for a moment, stunned at what was conspiring. This girl was a good kisser though, her lips were sticky with gloss that tastes like strawberry. Jackie relaxed and placed her hands up in the girls upper chest and gave a small whimper. 

The girl pulled back and immediately turned to the man, “Now fuck off, before I tell the bartender I saw you taking pictures up some girls skirts on the dance floor.” The man coughed and stumbled away and was out of sight through the crowded dance floor in a second.

Jackie blinked trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She realized that her hands were still on the girls upper chest and pulled her hands up. The girl laughed and stepped away, “I am so sorry gorg,” this time gorg wasn’t so sarcastic as she had said to the man. 

“Can I buy you a drink,” she asked with a smile. And again before Jackie could answer the girl ordered two shots of tequila with lime. 

“I’ve been deflecting drunk dudes all night from girls trying to have a good time,” she handed one of the shot glasses to Jackie. 

“Do you always save them with a kiss,” Jackie laughed.

“No, just you, I’ve had my eye on you babe,” she gave a wink to Jackie that made Jackie blush, “I’m Jan, by the way.” “Jackie.” 

“Well Jackie, here’s a toast to hopefully a night with no more creepy men bothering us.” Jan clinked her shot with Jackie’s, downed it and sucked on the lime. Jackie followed suit, only noticeably shuddering as soon as the liquid passed her throat. 

“Well Jackie, again I’m sorry I did that without your consent,” Jan gave a small touch to Jackie’s arm. “If you’re gonna be around I’d love to dance with you if you’d like.” She didn’t wait for Jackie’s answer, turning around and walking away. Jackie tried to see where she went but was blocked by Jaida and Nicky approaching her.

“Who was that,” Nicky asked, turning her head to look at Jan walking away. 

“No one,” Jackie said, choosing to keep what happened to herself. Knowing the two of them, they would tear the bar apart trying to find that man and Jackie did not want to go to the police station tonight. 

“She was cute,” Jaida said wiggling her eyebrows at Jackie after also looking back at Jan. “Yeah-“ Jackie trailed off. 

“You should go dance with her, you can’t be glued to this bar the whole night,” Nicky encouraged. 

Jaida agreed, “We didn’t bring you out here to be typical quiet timid Jackie, let loose Chile.” Jackie rolled her eyes, she hated how well the two of them knew Jackie and her antics.

“Easy for you to say, I’m not as bold as the two of you, I don’t have the courage,” Jackie shrugged.

“Well we can fix that,” Jaida chuckled and ordered 3 drinks for the three of them. “Liquid Courage for one Jacqueline Cox,” she said, handing her one of the cups. 

The three of them stood and made small talk while they drank. Jackie found herself staring out into the dance floor again. She spotted that gorgeous blonde hair bouncing about. Jan was on top of one of the podiums the club places in the middle for people to come up and dance on. She’s an exceptional dancer, rolling her hips to the rhythm of the song and running her hands up in her hair. Jackie can take her all in now, Jan wore a jean fabric bodysuit that cupped her breasts perfectly that bounced as much as her hair, she paired them with gold boots and fishnets. She was dancing alone, totally lost in the song.

\----

“-But how do you just approach someone, I’m not smooth or suave,” Jackie continued their conversation.

“Well bitch, sometimes it just takes a sweet and simple look,” Jaida scoffed, “That’s how I caught this one’s attention.” 

“They were more like arrows shooting in the back of my head,” Nicky volleyed back. “Call me the modern day Cupid then,” Jaida laughed then Nicky clapped her hands together, as to say she had an idea, she leaned up into Jaida’s ear and more or less yelled something that Jackie couldn’t hear over the music pouding. A sickening grin grew on Jaida’s face as the two girls grabbed Jackie and started pulling her towards the dancefloor.

If Jackie was quick enough she would have dug her heels in the ground like a dog, but already making it to the middle of the crowded dance floor she realized it was too late.

“What are you two scheming,” Jackie questioned.

“Actions speak louder than words,” Nicky mused, “But we know you’re too chicken shit to act alone so we’re gonna play cupid.” 

“We thought the three of us could put on a show for your doll,” Jaida added.

Nicky took a step forward, grabbing Jackie’s hips to hers, beginning to get in the rhythm of the song playing. Jaida slipped in behind Jackie, putting her hands on Jackie's shoulders. Jackie felt engulfed by her two friends, she was heating up on the crowded floor as the alcohol was settling into her system. Jaida stood mostly to keep Jackie from falling back from Nicky’s grinding. Jackie grabbed a hand back at Jaida’s hip and Nicky’s shoulder and held on for dear life. 

This would be another fantasy for Jackie for another time, she glanced over to Jan who was actually dancing with another girl, their eyes locked and Jan gave a smirk across the dancefloor to Jackie. Jan reached her hand around the girls stomach and trailed her hands up the girls torso, grasing the girls breasts as they danced. Jackie’s breath hitched and she dropped her head back to Jaida’s chest as she closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song, relaxing and letting herself move with the girls.

\----

_“Baby, This is what you came for,_

_Lightning strikes Everytime she moves_

_And everybody's watching Her_

_But she’s looking at you-u-u-u”_

\----

Nicky pulled off of Jackie and spun her around. Jaida and Nicky gravitating towards each other again like before and Jackie danced next to them, feeling euphoric and free, buzzed on alcohol and life’s high. The dance floor was obviously crowded, people were dancing and bumping into each other. Jackie felt someone bump into her but never lost physical contact as most did. She turned her head to see those golden curls. Jan, never turning her head to look back at Jackie, continued to dance against Jackie, back to back. Jaida snapped silently in the air at Jackie who was secretly pointing behind her to her friends. ‘What do I do?,’ She mouthed silently. ‘Turn around,’ Nicky encouraged with a twirling finger before turning back to Jaida, kissing her as they grinded against each other. 

Jackie gulped, chanted a quick prayer in her head that hyped her up and turned around, pressing her front to Jan’s backside. It was only then that Jan peaked over her shoulder, giving Jackie a toothy smile and a wink again. Jan grabbed Jackie’s hands and placed them on her own hips and began to dance back into Jackie. The rolls of Jan’s body against her sent shivers up her spine. Jan’s ass focused on Jackie’s front, twerking and rolling with the music.

Something took over Jackie’s mind as she put a hand on Jan’s back, pushing her down so the blonde’s back was arched. Jan flipped her hair and put her hands on her knees, she focused, slowing her ass, making circular motions. Jackie had a death grip on the girl’s hips, following her lead. The girls got some whistles from a few people surrounding them, including Nicky and Jaida that made Jackie flush even redder than she felt. 

Jan turned around and threw her arms over Jackie’s shoulders, their faces inches apart. Again, Jackie got to take in Jan’s gorgeous face, Her eyeshadow blended like airbrushing and her cheek highlight blinding her as much as the club’s flashing lights were. Jan slid her leg in between the older woman’s, straddling her leg and grinded. Jackie noticed Jan staring at her lips as Jan sang along with the music

\----

_“I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

_Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

_And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh”_

\----

As if anything else would have pushed Jackie over the edge, she grabbed Jan by the hand and dragged her to the nearest restroom. The sink faucet censored on from Jackie hoisting Jan up on the counter, their lips meeting once more in a desperate kiss. Jan wrapped her legs around Jackie’s waist and pulled the two as tight and as close as physically possible. Jackie moaned as Jan took her bottom lip in her teeth and tugged. 

“Ahem-”

Jackie jumped and turned around to a Woman giving them a raised eyebrow and just simply pointing to the sink. Jan laughed an apology and jumped off, pulling Jackie into a stall and pinned her into the wall, her lips latching onto Jackie’s pulse. Jackie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, “Fuck-,,” she rasped. 

“Is that what you want,” Jan asked, and Jackie could feel her smile in the crook of her neck.

“I-,”

"You have to tell me Jacks," Jan sang. "P- Please," Jackie huffed out, clinging onto Jan's shoulders.

"Unf, isn't consent Sexy," Jan teased, giving a sweet kiss to the Persian woman chuckling back at her.

Jan reattached herself to Jackie's neck as toyed with the bottom hem of Jackie's black miniskirt. Her outfit was provided by Nicky since the Parisian did not approve of her technicolor dress and neon yellow jacket pairing, calling her a raver ophthalmologist. Nicky gave her a silver cropped bell bottom blouse and a black pleather mini skirt that the power couple literally had to hold her down and put on her to Jackie's detest. 

Jan traced back and grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed, "You look so hot tonight in this tight skirt, I'm sure it's super hard to move or do anything in it." " I especially liked the way it rose up while you were dancing in between your friends," She hissed and took Jackie's earlobe in her teeth. 

All Jackie could do was shiver as Jan hoisted one of her legs up, letting it rest on Jan's hip and her strapy-heeled foot hooked on Jan's backside. The two girls locked eyes as her thong was pushed to the side, and Jan's thumb began rubbing circle's on her clit. Jan studied Jackie's face as she continued, the woman under her gripping her shoulders so tight. She loved the way her mouth would fall open with a sigh, and her brow furrowed with pleasure. Jan stopped her thumb and brought her hand back up to her mouth and stuck two of her own in her mouth, giving Jackie a show with her tongue, wrapping them and intertwining them. It made Jackie throb and bite her lip. The blonde pressed them back down on Jackie's clit, trailing down her lips and started to tease her dripping slit.

"Ja-an," she moaned.

"So impatient," Jan cooed and curled one of her fingers inside Jackie, capturing her lips in a kiss as Jackie yelled out in satisfaction. The two explored each other's mouths as Jan set a steady pace, she massaged the top of the pretty Persian's rippled walls. Jackie's leg began to shake, being the only one keeping her standing, every pump of Jan's finger making her quiver. "More Jan- please, please," she pulled away from their kiss breathlessly and begged. Jan smiled and added her second finger, which resulted in Jackie throwing her head back, slamming it against the stall. She winced, bringing her hand to cup the spot through her curly black locks and laughed as Jan fastened her fingers pumping in and out and added her thumb back to her swollen clit. The feeling of laughing and getting fucked was a strange sensation, but one she welcomed. What she wasn't expecting was Jan's free hand to wrap around her neck squeezing lightly. _"Yessss,"_ she moaned, making her stop laughing. Jan gave a tighter squeeze to Jackie’s approval. Jackie closed her eyes tight, feeling a swirling buildup inside her.

_"Fuck fuck fuck-,"_ Jackie sputtered through her closed throat.

_"Give it to me,"_ Jan demanded.

Jackie groaned, loud and without restraint, Jan's words and hand pressed into her neck pushed her over the edge. She was coming, convulsing and gripping down around Jan's fingers. "Shit, babe," Jan moaned as Jackie rolled her hips.

\----

_"Jacqueline?"_

" _Chile_ are you in here?"

She heard Nicky and Jaida's voice call out to her on the other side of the door. Fuck, she had forgotten where she was. It was at that moment Jackie's leg gave out, causing her leg wrapped around Jan's body to kick the wall with a loud bang, and with her arm still around Jan's, the two girls crashed into the tiled floor.

Jackie cursed and Jan laughed. "Jackie? Are you okay in there," Nicky sounded out, genuinely concerned. Jan stood and lifted Jackie, who still couldn't put any weight standing, her legs still shaking and weak from her orgasm. So Jan placed the Persian on the toilet, fixed her thong and pulled her miniskirt back down. Jaida was now screaming something under the music playing in the bathroom and was knocking on the door repeatedly; but Jackie couldn't focus, Jan was leaning down, giving her a few more passionate kisses as Jackie felt something tickle her arm. 

Jan stood up and winked at her and blew her a kiss before turning and opening the stall, causing the couple to jump back surprised to not see Jackie be the one to open it. 

" _Ladies,"_ Jan smiled and nodded at both, not looking back as she left the bathroom.

The two girls looked back into the stall. Jackie was breathing labored, slumped back and her hair and outfit were disheveled, her glasses fell to the tip of her nose and she had a phone number written on her forearm in purple sharpie with three hearts under it. 

Jackie gave a breathy laugh, knowing she was gonna have to explain this one to the two girls who were hustling in the stall and closing the door behind them.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to finally be posting on here! Leave a comment if you'd like, I need people to talk to about the girls! T~T <3


End file.
